starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:ARC-77
ARC-77, conhecido como "Fordo", foi um capitão do comando avançado de reconhecimento do Grande Exército da República. Em 22 ABY, ele foi atribuído a uma força-tarefa liderada pelo Cavaleiro Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, para tomar o mundo separatista de Muunilinst. Juntamente com um grupo de soldados clones que mais tarde viria a ser conhecido como Os 10 de Muunilinst, Fordo provou-se essencial na Batalha de Muunilinst, levando sua tropas para destruir uma localização de artilharia inimiga, e depois ajudar Kenobi a capturar o líder inimigo, San Hill. Imediatamente após a batalha acabar, Fordo foi despachado para o planeta Hypori, onde um grupo de Cavaleiros Jedi havia sido preso pelo general confederado Grievous. Seguindo até a localização dos Jedi, Fordo e seus homens lutaram com Grievous, mas foram incapazes de matar ele. Eles foram, no entanto, capazes de recuperar três sobreviventes: Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, e Shaak Ti. Em 19 ABY, Fordo esteve em Coruscant quando o planeta foi atacado pela Confederação. Apesar de enfrentar um número esmagador, Fordo e seus homens foram capazes de derrotar uma parte da força de ataque com a ajuda dos Mestres Jedi Mace Windu e Yoda. Biografia Muunilinst thumb|left|200px|Fordo em Muunilinst, limpando a área ao redor da torre. Um membro do Comando Avançado de Reconhecimento, ARC-77 foi um clone do Mandaloriano caçador de recompensas Jango Fett, nascido no planeta Kamino para servir no Grande Exército da República. Tornando-se capitão, lhe foi dado o nome de "Fordo." Em 22 ABY, nos primeiros estágios das Guerras Clônicas, o General Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi liderou um exército ao planeta Muunilinst, onde o Clã Banqueiro Intergaláctico estava manufaturando exércitos de droides para a Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes. Fordo estava entre os soldados enviados, e ele deveria liderar um time de dois ARC tenentes e sete clone troopers de infantaria, organizando o grupo que viria à ser conhecido como Os 10 de Muunilinst. Seu objetivo era fazer seu caminho ao quartel general do líder do clã banqueiro, San Hill, independentemente do resto das tropas de Kenobi, onde iriam se reencontrar com Kenobi. Antes de entrar no sistema, Kenobi pessoalmente conversou com Fordo e seus soldados, os lembrando de que seu objetivo era de grande importância no maior contexto da Batalha de Muunilinst. Para o combato, Fordo recebeu o título de comandante de força-tarefa. Fordo e seus homens fizeram seu caminho à superfície do caminho à bordo de Transporte de Assalto de Baixa Altitude, assim como fizeram a maioria das forças de Kenobi, enquanto o Comandante Anakin Skywalker e seus pilotos engajaram os caças estelares do Clã Bancário. Antes de chegar à cidade de Harnaidan, Kenobi ordenou os ARC troopers à parar, e começar sua devida operação. Conforme faziam seu caminho pela cidade, sua nave foi abatida, e caiu em uma rua abandonada. Fordo e seus homens não foram feridos, e ele ordenou que desembarcassem, com cuidado.. Eles logo vieram à ser atacados por fogo sniper, e CT-43/002 foi perdido no ataque. Tomando cobertura atrás do que havia restado da nave, o Capitão ordenou um observador localizar os franco-atiradores. Uma vez que suas localizações foram determinadas, Fordo mandou um de seus tenentes usar um Lançador de mísseis portátil PLX-1 para eliminá-los totalmente, causando dano considerável à arquitetura próxima. Uma vez que a área foi limpa, Fordo liderou seus homens através das ruas da cidade, em direção ao quartel-general de Hill. Ao longo do caminho, eles se encontraram com um Tanque blindado de assalto, mas um dos tenentes foi capaz de despachá-lo por conta própria. Usando um comando droide de reconhecimento, Fordo determinou a localização do alvo, e avistou um canhão largo na base da torre de Hill. Reportando à Kenobi, o Capitão recebeu permissão para proceder. Fordo liderou suas tropas à base da torre, e então, rapelaram até a posição do canhão. Os clone troopers rapidamente destruiram os guardas droides posicionados no local, e um dos tenentes rápidamente destruiu o computador de comando no topo da torre com seu PLX-1. Os homens do capitão inseriram uma grande quantia de explosivos, escalando até o topo da torre enquanto os explosivos iriam explodir na parte de baixo. No topo da torre, esperaram pelo General Kenobi. thumb|right|200px|Fordo e os 10 de Muunilinst.Como planejado, Kenobi reencontrou-se no topo da torre de Hill. Fazendo seu caminho pelo telhado, Fordo e seus homens invadiram a sala de guerra de Hill, sumáriamente destruindo todos os seus Droides com a ajuda do General. Quando a luta terminou, Fordo agarrou Hill, e o trouxe ane Kenobi. Assim que o General requisitou uma rendição condicional de Hill, o Gen'Dai comandante Separatista Durge entrou na sala em um jetpack. Fordo e seus homens rapidamente concentraram fogo em Durge, e foram capazes de derrubá-lo, antes de bombardeá-lo com ainda mais fogo blaster. Quando um dos tenentes utilizou o PLX-1 contra Durge, Fordo estava convicto de que o Gen'Dai havia sido neutralizado. Kenobi não tinha certeza, e seu cuidado provou ser sábio: Durge recuperou-se do ataque, e começou a despachar as tropas de Fordo. O desmedido Gen'Dai então "engoliu" Kenobi, prendendo o General. Fordo, em resposta, disparou seu pulsante gancho de agarro no capacete de Durge e o eletrocutou, o que o enfureceu. Durge foi capaz de cortar a conexão, afastando Fordo e o deixando vulnerável a ataque. Antes que o Gen'Dai pudesse matar o capitão, Kenobi, de dentro da forma de Durge, empurrou para fora com a Força, destruindo o ataque e se libertando. Com a batalha terminada, Fordo e seus homens cercaram Hill e seus assessores. Quando a batalha estava finalmente terminada, o Capitão juntou-se ao General Kenobi, que observava o resultado da batalha, onde uma nave não-identificada aproximou-se de sua posição. A nave havia, durante a batalha espacial em Muunilinst, fugido para o hiperespaço e foram posteriormente perseguidos pelo Comandante Skywalker. Como ela desceu ao solo, Kenobi, sentindo Skywalker a bordo, ordenou a seus homens para segurar o seu fogo, não disparando. Enquanto Kenobi repreendia Skywalker por seguir o navio, ele recebeu uma transmissão do General Daakman Barrek, que, junto com outros Jedi, requisitava evacuação do planeta Hypori. Hypori thumb|left|Fordo e seus homens disparam contra [[Legends:Grievous|Grievous.]]Fordo foi enviado à Hypori para auxiliar a força-tarefa de Barrek. Ele e dez tenentes foram incumbidos de resgatá-los, e, favorecendo uma abordagem mais agressiva, Fordo trouxe um comando avançado de artilharia pesada de reconhecimento, e um Blaster recíproco quad. Chegando à Hypori em uma nave, Fordo e seus homens se aproximaram da abatida [[Legends:Nave de assalto classe-I Acclamator|classe-''I Acclamator]] em que os Jedi sobreviventes estavam escondidos, e o Capitão, após preparar seu equipamento, ordenou que seu piloto começasse a esmagar o inimigo. Fazendo seu caminho através do exército de droides que cercavam a nave, a nave lançou bombas remotas em meio ao aglomerado de droides, antes de fazer seu caminho até a Acclamator. Assim que ele desembarcou, Fordo detectou três sinais de vida e ordenou que uma de suas tropas verificasse um escombro próximo, enquanto outro verificava as vigas. Fazendo seu caminho até os sinais com a devida pressa, Fordo ordenou que suas tropas se espalhassem. Eles foram recebidos com a visão de um ferido Mestre Jedi, o General Ki-Adi-Mundi, que duelava com o General Grievous. Fordo e seus homens não perderam tempo em disparar contra Grievous, mas Grievous foi capaz de evadir os disparos e começar à atacar os ARC troopers. O Capitão reagiu ordenando que a nave disparasse na área, e abrisse fogo em Grievous com as armas da nave. Enquanto o ciborgue fugia do campo, os homens de Fordo resgataram os restantes Jedi feridos: Aayla Secura e Shaak Ti. Quando o Capitão ordenou que seus homens retornassem à nave, Ki-Adi-Mundi protestou, insistindo que perseguissem Grievous, mas Fordo aponto que, se permanecesse em Hypori, os sobreviventes não iriam continuar intactos. O General cedeu, e embarcou na nave. Conforme eles afastavam-se do Acclamator, Fordo ativou as bombas remotas, destruindo uma grande porção de droides de batalha inimigos e liberando o caminho. Os Jedi feridos, apesar de em uma situação critica, sobreviveram, e foram capazes de retornar à Cidade Galáctica em Coruscant. Devido à esses custos, Fordo foi proposto à receber a Medalha de Serviço ao Chanceler, mas ele recusou, e ordenou que a honra fosse concedida postumamente à CT-43/002, um de seus homens que haviam morrido durante a Batalha Muunilinst. Coruscant thumb|Fordo durante a Batalha de Coruscant. Em 19 ABY, Fordo estava em Coruscant quando o planeta foi atacado pela Confederação. Defendo o distrito do Setor 4, Fordo foi pressionado para repelir os invasores, e ele percebeu que sua posição estava sendo tomada. Chamando por reforços, ele tomou seu Rifle blaster DC-15A e o usou para golpear o super droide de batalha B2. Com sua pistola e o rifle blaster de um camarada caído, Fordo continuou à manter sua posição, mas eventualmente deu a ordem de retirada. Naquele momento, o Grande Mestre Jedi Yoda chegou ao local, montado em um kybuck, e contrapôs a ordem de retirada de Fordo. Pouco tempo depois, o General Mace Windu também surgiu, no local onde Fordo mantinha o seu posto. A batalha continuou, e os soldados de Fordo ganharam uma nova vantagem, permitindo ao Capitão avançar pelo flanco direito, defendendo suas tropas do inimigo. Ele não tinha de se preocupar com o flanco, Já que ele estava sendo defendido por Yoda e Windu. A Batalha de Coruscant foi eventualmente ganha pela República Galáctica. Personalidade e traços pessoais Distante de ser um homem sutil, Fordo preferia táticas simples, empregando um poder de fogo impressionante como oposição a estratégias complicadas. Ele eventualmente se tornou famoso por sua bombástica entrada em diversas situações, o que continuou à lhe render sucesso. Ele também era muito modesto, recusando a tomar o crédito por suas ações, e ao invés disso creditar o sucesso aos que morreram em batalha. Fordo não se intimidava com grande perigo, e possuía uma coragem inabalável, independente do quão grave era a situação, embora ele daria as ordens de retirada do campo de batalha quando necessário. Ele também desobedeceria os seus superiores, se estes viessem à comprometer seus objetivos, tal como o que ele fez ao General Jedi Ki-Adi Mundi em Hypori. Contudo, durante a Batalha de Coruscant, Frodo possuía confiança na perícia dos Mestres Jedi Yoda e Windu, que juntos zelavam pelo flanco esquerdo da posição que era mantida pelos soldados clones. Equipamento thumb|left|Fordo carregando seu blaster de mão DC-17.Ao início das Guerras Clônicas, Fordo trajava uma versão mais leve da armadura clone trooper Fase I chamada armadura de ARC trooper, que também dava a Fordo mais proteção para a sua contra-parte da armadura de Fase I. A armadura de Fordo por si mesma possuía marcações vermelhas. O set também continha um arsenal de equipamentos e dispositivos, como um arpão de agarro e um sistema de comlink construído no seu bracelete esquerdo, um pauldron cinza, uma ''kama do tipo saia, e um cinto de utilidades que continha um coldre que continha suas duas pistolas blaster. Seu pauldron possuía um anexo de munição, que continha munição para suas pistolas blaster. Enquanto clones sobre seu comando utilizavam outras armas à seu dispôr, Fordo preferia usar suas pistolas de blaster, que usou durante as Batalhas de Muunilinst e Hypori. Durante a Batalha de Coruscant, Fordo usou apenas um rifle DC-15A. Seu capacete continha um telêmetro. Ele também carregava um holoprojetor portátil, que utilizou durante a Batalha de Muunilinst e um par de microbinóculos. Durante os últimos dias das Guerras Clônicas, Fordo, assim como muitos outros clones, alteraram seu uniforme para a armadura clone trooper Fase II, uma segunda versão da armadura clone trooper, que era consideravelmente aprimorada. A armadura Fase II de Fordo continha marcações vermelhas, como a sua armadura original clone trooper de ARC Trooper, embora o equipamento não destacava um kama, seu pauldron com anexo para munição, nem os dois caldres para suas pistolas Blaster. Em vez disso, Fordo ostentava uma bandoleira e um cinto que continha um coldre para sua pistola. O seu novo capacete não ostentava um telêmetro, e sim, [[Legends:Olhos Jaig|olhos Jaig]], que ele adquiriu como uma honra por suas ações em Hypori. Porém, assim como sua primeira armadura clone, a armadura Fase II continha um dispositivo de comlink anexo ao seu bracelete esquerdo. Nos Bastidores Representação O personagem de Fordo teve sua primeira aparição em segundo episódio da série animado Guerras Clônicas ''. Ele apareceu mais tarde na segunda temporada de Clone Wars do show e foi dublado por André Sogliuzzo. Ele foi eventualmente nomeado no artigo "Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic," que foi publicado em ''Star Wars Insider 84. Inconsistências Houveram certas inconsistências quanto ao ranking de Fordo. Em alguns momentos os seus soldados referiam-se a ele como "comandante." Em particular, Obi-Wan Kenobi chamou o de comandante no nono episódio da série Guerras Clônicas. No vigésimo primeiro capítulo das séries, um clone trooper também o chamou de comandante. Em ''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic, uma caixa de texto acima de Fordo lê-se: "O ARC trooper sinaliza a a segurança." Algumas páginas depois da discrepância, Kenobi se referiu a Fordo como um "sargento." O problema com Fordo ser chamado de um comandante mais tarde foi esclarecido no Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic, uma pequena história destacada em Star Wars Insider 84, que foi escrita pelos autores Karen Traviss e Ryan Kaufman. O guia mencionou que ele havia recebido o título de "Comandante da Força-Tarefa" durante a Batalha de Muunilinst. A designação era um título, e por si própria não era um ranking militar. O guia também introduziu o ranking de capitão à Fordo. Seu ranking de capitão, assim como seu título de Comandante da Força-Tarefa foi mencionado em The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, de ''2008 . O ranking apareceu em dois pacotes de figuras de ação da Hasbro, lançados em 2010 e 2011, respectivamente. Devido ao fato de que fontes posteriores o consideram capitão, este artigo igualmente o considera. Para o curso da [[Star Wars: The Vintage Collection|linha de brinquedos ''Vintage Collection]] pela Hasbro, Fordo foi lançado com suas duas armaduras de "ARC Trooper Comandante" em 2011. Os destaques de sua figura de ação o destacada com uma escultura facial única e uma pequena barba no queixo. Aparições * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * * Fontes * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * Notas e Referências Links Externos * * * Categoria:Machos Categoria:ARCs Categoria:Capitães Clone troopers